Nova/Prime
| aurapolarity = }} Release Date: December 16, 2 Nova Prime is the primed variant of the Nova Warframe featuring more powerful stats: possessing a higher energy capacity and shield capacity, as well as an additional polarity. On November 15, 2016, it was announced that Nova Prime would enter the Prime Vault and be retired from the reward tables on November 22, 2016. Any preexisting components or fully-built frames will remain as is. |helmetmission = |chassismission = |systemsmission = |blueprintmissionps4 = |helmetmissionps4 = |chassismissionps4 = |systemsmissionps4 = |blueprintmissionxb1 = |helmetmissionxb1 = |chassismissionxb1 = |systemsmissionxb1 = }} Notes *Nova Prime, along with Banshee Prime, Loki Prime and Ivara, has the second highest amount of energy of any Warframe (175 base, with 262.5 at max rank) with Volt Prime and Saryn Prime having the highest (200 base, with 300 at max rank). **This can be increased to 525 with a maxed Flow, 743 with Primed Flow, 770 with Primed Flow and Endurance Drift *As a Prime Warframe, Nova Prime has a special passive ability where contact with an Orokin Void Death Orb will make them release an energy pulse that grants 250 Energy to all nearby allies. This effect can only occur once per Death Orb, and can occur even if the Death Orb has been previously destroyed. Trivia *Nova Prime is the second prime Warframe after Nyx Prime to have two enhanced stats, in this case increased Shields and Energy over her normal version. **She is also the second prime Warframe with a boost to shields, the first being Frost Prime. *Nova Prime marks the first time that an Open Beta Warframe – Nova – has received a prime variant. The previous seven prime Warframes (Excalibur, Frost, Mag, Ember, Rhino, Loki, Nyx) are based on designs from the Closed Beta period. *Unlike previous prime Warframes, Nova Prime's gold parts can be recolored, which was made possible with the new Physical Based Rendering (PBR) techniques utilized in updates of the graphics engine first introduced at the time of her release. The Soma Prime, Vasto Prime and the Pyra Syandana Prime that came with share the same feature. *Nova Prime's Null Star and Antimatter Drop both feature opaque gold spheres instead of the translucent spheres of the regular version. *Nova Prime's long ring neck design resembles the neck rings from the Kayan Tribe in Burma. *Nova Prime is the second prime Warframe to have a non-static model, the first being Rhino Prime, as her helmet and back have casings that open with advanced movement, channeling, and activation of abilities, causing her energy coils to glow more intensely. Bugs *Her moving parts will often become reversed, staying open even when the player is standing still with no powers currently active, and zooming in with a weapon will close them, with them re-opening when exiting zoom. The only way to fix this issue (although it will continue to happen) is to use a power. Media NovaPrime.jpg NovaPrimeCodex.png|Nova Prime in Codex. Nova_Prime_Access.jpg|Nova Prime's Prime Access Image NovaDynamicModel.gif|Showing Nova Prime's dynamic model. File:Warframe Prime Access Teaser - Nova Category:Warframes Category:Prime Category:Females Category:Nova Category:Update 15 Category:Tabview